


Dynasnacks

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Hyper Belly, Inflation, Other, Vore, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Shield's Sobble accidentally hops down Nessa's throat and into her stomach. If that wasn't bad enough, Shield accidentally Dynamaxes her Pokemon, and worse still, the Sobble uses Water Gun while inside of her, inflating her already titanic belly even further.Contains F/? Vore, Macro Prey, Inflation and Hyper Bellies





	Dynasnacks

"I'm sorry. Maybe you'll do better when you face me the next time," Nessa said coolly, as the green-capped trainer withdrew the last of her fainted Pokemon. 

"Yeah! I'm gonna train hard and gay way stronger! You'll be shaking in your boots!" Shield said. Like most trainers, she was always ready to turn a failure into a learning experience. 

"Hm? It seems like you still have one Pokemon left," Nessa said, as a small, blue-skinned creature popped its head out of the trainer's bag. 

"Oh, him? That's just Sobble. He doesn't really like to fight. Usually he just hangs out in my bag..."

The teal-skinned lizard jumped out of her bag, landing at Nessa's feet. 

"He's a cute one, isn't she?" she said, bending over to she could get a better look at the Pokemon. She watched as tears began to well up in its large blue eyes. 

"Oh dear, did I do something wrong?"

Shield shook her head. "Nah, he just does that sometimes. Come on Sobble, get back in your bag."

But Sobble refused. He stared up at Nessa with an almost accusatory look in his eyes, as though he was blaming her for his trainer's loss. 

"Sobble, get back in your bag right now!" she said, holding open the flap of her bag and gesturing towards it aggressively. Her Pokemon continued to ignore her, opting to continue to look at Nessa instead, its expression growing more and more aggressive. Finally, it opened its mouth, letting out a steady stream of water right into Nessa's face. 

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Gym Leader, ma'am!" Shield said as her face turned scarlet. "He gets like this when I lose."

"It's fine," Nessa said, chuckling while she strained out her hair. "I'm already wearing a swimsuit after all. A water-type gym leader should be prepared to get wet every now and again."

The trainer nodded, and turned to her Sobble with her arms akimbo. "That's it! You're going back in this bag right now, and we're going to have a serious talk when I get home!"

"You really should listen to your trainer," Nessa said. "She-"

The gym leader was cut off mid-sentence. The Sobble propelled itself through the air, straight into Nessa's open mouth. The sudden shock caused Nessa to gulp involuntarily, which sent the creature down her throat and towards her stomach. Though Sobble was fairly large to swallow whole, its squishy body and slick skin made the journey into Nessa's gut just barely possible. 

Shield watched in awe as Nessa's bare midriff bulged. The gym leader's flat, toned tummy turned into a bowling ball sized sphere before her very eyes.

Sobble's swallowing had left both girls speechless, until Nessa finally broke the silence with a watery belch. 

"Excuse me..." she said, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Is this also something he does often?"

"No," she whimpered, keeping a close eye on Nessa's burgeoning belly. She could just barely make out the outline of her Pokemon's hands as they pressed against her stomach walls, and heard its faint, muffled cries. "I have no idea what's gotten into him."

"Well it seems like he's *uurp* gotten into me."

Though Shield was an amateur Pokemon trainer and Nessa an expert, neither of them knew what to do in the case of an accidental Pokemon devouring. 

"Sobble, get out of there right now!" she commanded, hoping that her voice was loud enough to be heard within Nessa's gut. This time, it seemed like Sobble wasn't being disobedient. He didn't want to be in Nessa's stomach anymore than she wanted him there. He was simply unable to escape, as the bulges from his desperately flailing arms and legs indicated. 

"Sorry! I'll fix this, I promise!"

Shield began digging around in her bag. There must've been something in here that could help her!

An even greater panic set upon the young trainer, as she felt her hand brush against the last thing she wanted to touch under her current circumstances. 

"Oh no."

A faint, pinkish red glow shined out from the inside of Nessa's tummy. Nessa clutched her belly as it grew brighter, and her stomach started to feel stranger than ever...

The expansion of Nessa's stomach was not gradual, nor instantaneous. Rather, it came in increments. In less than a second her stomach had gone from modestly bulging the size of an over-inflated beach ball. Before she had a chance to get used to that, it underwent an even more drastic growth, leaving her with a stomach several times the size of her own body, so massive and weighty that it sagged to the floor. Nessa's eyes boggled at the sight of her own belly, which was now so large that the entirely of her vision was occupied by her own brown, bloated flesh. 

Once again she was left with little time to adjust. Her penultimate swelling took place just as jarringly as the last ones, her stomach bloating up to the size of a large vehicle. Finally, with a distinctive "blomf" sound, the Sobble was fully Dynamaxed and Nessa was left with a stomach of an impossible size.

She had gone from 7 months pregnant to building sized in only a few seconds! It was a good thing that they were in an stadium designed to accommodate Dynamaxed Pokemon, and even better that those Stadium seats had been emptied for Shield and Nessa's private battle. The last thing Nessa wanted was to be seen by a crowd of people with her gut swollen up bigger than a Wailord. 

This was enough to rattle even Nessa's even temper. "Get this thing out of my right now!" she demanded. The Sobble continued to struggle helplessly inside her belly, even at its current size. Each individual bulge its motion created was the size of a small hill. It was truly a terrifying sight to behold, watching such a titanic creature flailing about behind an (apparently very durable) layer of dark flesh.

The volume of Sobble's cries magnified along with its size. What were once soft whimpers were now thunderous wails that made the ground quake.. It paled in comparison to the sound of Nessa's belches. The gym leader's lips flapped uncontrollably like a flag in a windstorm, as a hurricane of gut gas sailed from her mouth. Shield threw herself forwards, away from the path of Nessa's monster belch, lest it knock her clean off her feet and blow her about the stadium like a loose plastic bag.

"I'm trying!" Shield said. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

"You think?" Nessa snapped back. Unfortunately, things were about to get even worse for Nessa. Sobble would continue its attempts to escape Nessa, only this time it would go beyond just crying and flailing, and put some of its Pokemon moves to use.

Sobble used Water Gun.

Because it was in its Dynamax form, what would've usually been a strongish stream of water was instead a mighty and terrible torrent unleashed directly into Nessa's belly. The liquid made her already titanic belly swell further with a sound like a roaring waterfall. 

"Aaaaaaaaah!" was all Nessa could say as her gut surged, filling all of the available space in front of her, until a full three-fourths of the arena was occupied by her belly, from floor to ceiling. Since Shield was in her path, she ended up smushed against the far side of the arena, with the Gym Leader's enormous gut keeping her pinned helplessly in place. 

Nessa's belly wasn't going to stop growing just because it had run out of room though. Her stomach continued to expand as the Sobble unleashed its ceaseless torrent. The very foundation of the arena creaked as Nessa's gut pressed against it, until finally it could not take anymore. 

Nessa's monstrous gut erupted from the side of the building. Nessa's gut was so large that the people over in the next town could see the tremendous brown bulge over the horizon from miles away. Nessa let out small hiccups, and belches that made the entire ground rumble. 

It seemed as though the Sobble had finally run dry, because its attack ceased, and the growth of Nessa's belly finally came to an end. That was a relief, but Nessa still had to deal with the mountainous gut that seemed to stretch for a mile in front of her. 

Meanwhile, Shield now trapped underneath her belly, smothered by countless tons of water and her own Pokemon's weight. 

After this, she would never let her Sobble out of its Pokeball again.


End file.
